The Sins We Do
by MistressofFiction
Summary: Naruto and Sakura are twins. After school, Naruto comes to an empty house. Well almost empty. Find out how he and Sakura spend their free time. Twincest, Smut, Twins, OOC. Just short one shot for an acquaintance.


_Dedicated to HanMac_

Naruto had a secret. A secret that he wanted to take to the grave, yet he wanted to shout it out to the world, what he was doing. No what _they_ were doing.

You see Naruto Haruno was the twin, to the beautiful, elegant, but mostly sexy Sakura Haruno. Wait backtrack, did he just say sexy? Well yes. For Naruto has been observing his sister for far too long.

The curve of her back, and how she would arch low on purpose to get his attention. The silky skin, that would rival the finest silkiest silk. She was killing him, and worst of all she knew it.

The way she would look at him with that taunting smirk. That smirk he wanted to kiss away. Lick away and cherish.

Now naruto as a smart guy knew, that incest was frowned upon. But hey he was going to hell either way, might as well do something he wanted. Sighing he came home to the house of four.

Entering the house, "Tadaima" He yelled. No answer… He went to the kitchen for a snack, his mother Mebuki must be shopping and his father no doubt at work, he frowned looking at the note on the table.

"Went shopping, will be back soon. Heat leftovers for a snack, will be back before dinner, Love Kaa-San P.s: Drop your sister off at cheer practice" Reading the note and shaking his head he knew it, his mom was a shopaholic.

Grabbing an apple he munched it, heading upstairs to remind his sister that she needed to get to practice and hurry. He wanted to hang with some of his guy friends. As he was reaching the top, he saw the door slightly ajar. 'No harm at taking a peek" He thought. Leaning closer, his breath hitched at the sight.

There was Sakura, getting ready to hop in the bath. Sliding her shirt off, he saw the pink lacey bra she loved, she had several in that bra. He'd bought them.

Sliding her bra off, he saw her silky smooth ivory skin. Studying her smooth shoulders, he suddenly wanted to rub them, or rub something along them. Namely his tongue. Looking further, he saw her budding nipples. The light pink areola, almost begging to be teased and pulled.

Licking his lips at the sight, he saw as she slid her, matching panties down her smooth legs. He watched as those legs could go on for miles.

Her lightly trimmed pussy was calling out to him. He was the painter, and she was his muse, every inch of her sung to him. And he couldn't find himself getting tired of the same tune.

Hopping in tub Sakura, started to lightly massage the washcloth onto her legs, rubbing them in a seductive way. She knew he was watching her. She loved being the only girl he would come to watch, it was enticing.

Laying down further she spread her legs upward, and lightly started to massage her pink clit. This would make him come in here for sure.

Not long after she thought that, Naruto had came in. Looking flustered making an excuse.

"Uh sorry sis didn't know you were in here." He shielded his eyes. She smirked.

"Yes you did, you wanted to come and play with me" She said seductively licking her lips.

Naruto's mood did a 360, she was in on it was she. Planning this from the start. He started to strip his clothes off, and went up to her.

"Come here little sister" He called bring his hands in a come hither motion. He smile as her cheeks flushed with anger, but came otherwise. "I'm younger by 10 minutes, you baka!"

He laughed, it was chilly. It made her spine tingle, "Still younger my adorable baby sister, now be a good girl and do what your Nii-San says" He told her, whilst petting her hair. He went towards his boxers, pulling out his 7inch penis. Fo being 17, that was a decent size. "Now suck baby sister" He put the tips near her lips, mhm those pouty pink lips.

"Yes Nii-San anything you want." She slowly opened her mouth and wrapped her tongue around his length. Bobbing her head up and down she stopped, to graze his dick with her teeth. He could hear her licking the precum. "Fuck yes Kura" He yelled, twisting his hands into her silky pink hair. Laughing a bit, he thought of how he got his mom's pale blonde hair.

"That's a good girl Kura-Chan" He cooed watching her spit dribble on his cock. Rolling his eyes back he gave her no warning as he began to cum inside her mouth, she couldn't hold it all and started lapping faster. His cum was warm and gooey, and so so addicting. She needed him inside her pussy now.

"Big brother I need you inside me right now" She whispered licking his cum around her lips. Her brother nodded, lifting his sister out the water. He slid on the floor as she sat on top of him.

Nodding as she began to slide her pussy on his big cock. It was so thick! She started to twist her hips as she became adjusted to his cock, she looked at him ready.

He took that his cue, to start thrusting in her tiny cunt. Mhm her highschool pussy was such a treat for his cock. "Mhm sister how's it feel to have your own twin cock inside you, do you like the way my balls slap against your ass. Do you like when I come in at night to play with your pussy while our parents are sleeping" He said as he started thrusting his cock inside her cunt faster, as Sakura started bucking her hips and bouncing her body up and down.

Sakura started to dribble down her mouth, her eyes rolling back as her face flushed. "OOOOO NII-SANNNN YESS" She yelled. "MHM FUCK MY CUNT RUTO, I WANT YOU TO COME IN MY PUSSY" She screamed just as he came inside her insides, still riding his cock with his cum inside her she started to cum on his dick.

"Mhm Sis, you're so loud." He thrusted while meeting her for a kiss on her pouty lips.

"I love you" They said at the same time, "No I love you" They said again at the same time. Guess it was a twin thing.

Naruto smiled, while tweaking her nipples. If he was going to hell, he might as well enjoy his time on earth.

 **Well there ya go. Tell me if you wanted more, otherwise I decide to leave it completed.** _Ciao_


End file.
